pawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Statistics
Health In Pawn, players actually have two attributes that govern their tenuous connection to the land of the living: Hit Points (HP) and Life (LP). HP is a measure of the character's immediate status, and every player begins each combat with full HP. Upon reaching zero HP, the character falls. LP, on the other hand, is a measure of "extra lives"; upon falling in combat, one LP is deducted from the player's total. The upside of this is that they gain the opportunity to retry their failed battle! LP also has other uses, such as integration into crafting, as well as other possible, as-of-yet-undiscovered uses. When a player reaches zero LP, they are well and truly down for the count. At the start of each day, a player's HP and LP are restored for free, and they return from the dead if they were previously perished. Level and Experience A character's Level is indicative of their overall progress, and is responsible for unlocking growth opportunities like skills and stat increases. Level also directly influences damage output; a character can throw one die per level in an attack, up to a maximum of 20. At the beginning of each day, the player's Level reverts to one. However, they also gain the chance to choose from one of the many advancements that they have unlocked, the effects of which apply permanently. Not taking this opportunity is a valid choice, as advancements can be saved for future discoveries. Experience Points (EXP) make up the pool that allows players to level up. When a player has a number of EXP equal to their current Level, they can increase their level. Players can elect to do this whenever they want--even in the middle of combat! This is especially handy, as leveling up fully restores HP, as well as some auxillary pools such as AGI, EVA, and MP. There are many ways to increase your EXP pool, and there are some rules on just how it is emptied, all of which are covered in the Level-Down section. Strength The Strength (STR) statistic determines a character's limit for the power of the weapons they can wield. It does not seem to directly affect damage output as in other games, since that role is filled by Level instead. Defense The Defense (DEF) stat serves as a character's threshold against incoming damage. The higher a character's Defense, the higher the values required to deal damage. Defense is used directly and multiplied to determine the five degrees of damage, further outlined in the Combat section. Agility Agility (or AGI) is an expendable pool, and, like HP, is refilled after every battle. The Agility pool can be spent during a combat turn to execute a Speed Attack, or activate an assortment of other skills, most of which are classified as Finishers. Typically, the amount of extra damage done by an attack is directly proportional to the AGI spent. Evasion Evasion (or EVA) is also an expendable pool. The counterpart to Agility, this pool allows you to initiate defensive maneuvers such as a Dodge. Like AGI, your EVA pool is restored after every combat. MP This is an expendable pool linked to the use of related skills, but has yet to be elaborated. Presumably, it is an abbreviation for Mana Points or Magic Points, as in many role-playing games before. It is mentioned that this pool refills upon level-up, but it is unclear whether it refills after combat like AGI or EVA.